


Singles Club

by yoongshizi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Epic Friendship, Everyone whipped for Han Jisung, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Minho fall in love at first text, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Swearing, dark humour, everyone whipped for jeongin because he's baby, nsfw jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongshizi/pseuds/yoongshizi
Summary: Admin: Welcome to Singles Club! It's a platform for all of you singles to mingle around with each other. Although it does not necessarily mean that you guys have to find your soulmate here! Make friends and I hope that all of you enjoy your time here!𝘈𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵Bin: What in the actual fuck?OrStray kids were thrown into a groupchat for Singles. Hence flirting, drama and other possible things the world could serve you ensues. Oh it's Jisung centric!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 101
Kudos: 439





	1. Singles Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to write this chat fic because I'm the biggest hoe for Jisung centric fics. First of all, I'm sorry if I offend anyone with the humour I throw in, in this chat fic. There will be dark humour, NSFW jokes especially and other offensive jokes so, if it isn't your cup of tea, I don't think you should read. 
> 
> The rest of the ships are purely PLATONIC unless I've decided to spice things up? But mainly everyone or not, most will be crushing on Jisung. I don't know how this will flow but hopefully it'll turns out great! 
> 
> More tags will be added uwu
> 
> Username
> 
> Jisung: sunshine  
> Changbin: Bin  
> Jeongin: baby  
> Felix: aussie  
> Chan: chris  
> Minho: daddypussy  
> Hyunjin: kkamidaddy  
> Seungmin: day6!!!

𝘈𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 5 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵.  
𝗦𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗖𝗹𝘂𝗯 

Admin: Welcome to Singles Club! It's a platform for all of you singles to mingle around with each other. Although it does not necessarily mean that you guys have to find your soulmate here! Make friends and I hope that all of you enjoy your time here!

𝘈𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵

Bin: What in the actual fuck?

chris:Please no profanities in this Christian server.

aussie: Ew a het I can't believe I'm in a groupchat full of HETS.

baby: Bold of you to assume I'm a het.

day6!!!: Live up to your name and get back to bed BABY.

Bin: Ew wtf don't flirt infront of my salad

sunshine: Shut up trashcan let them do whatever they want.

daddypussy: Oya Oya @sunshine I see you have a sharp tongue 👀

sunshine: Oh why thank you, bet you wanna know what this tounge can do 👀

sunshine: besides that, haikyuu? :O a cultured man? Propose me bitch.

kkamidaddy: Ew @sunshine that's invalid.

sunshine: excuse me???? Not even talking to you in the first place

chris: wow we're already squabbling 

kkamidaddy: Shut up Chris, anyway shouldn't you guys be flabbergasted or anxious that we're suddenly being added into an unknown groupchat?

day6!!!: The only one with braincells

day6!!!: Tbh in this era, being added into a random groupchat isn't really a surprising thing

aussie: second what Mr day6 stan said

baby: but... Why are WE added into a groupchat named Singles Club??

Bin: kid why don't you scroll up and read?

sunshine: damn who hurt you

Bin: no one, have your parents ever taught you to not talk to strangers?

sunshine: Well you're replying to me so

Bin: You're annoying 

sunshine: Ah a classic insult, tell me something I haven't hear yet pls

daddypussy: uh guys can we not quarrel please? There's a baby in the groupchat. 

Bin: Whatever fuck all of you

𝘉𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦

sunshine:... 

𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦

baby: that was scary ngl

aussie: :/


	2. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung decided to text Changbin privately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunshine:jisung  
> Bin: Changbin

𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐭

sunshine: uh hey? 

Bin: Why. Are. You. Texting. Me. 

sunshine: Why do I feel intimidated? 

Bin: it's supposed to intimidate you dumbo 

sunshine: a nickname for me 🥺🥺👉👈

Bin: I

Bin: sigh what do you want? 

sunshine: did u just typed out an expression?

Bin: so what if I did

sunshine: You know... Putting a wall between those around you isn't good for you

Bin: who the fuck do you think you are to tell me that? 

sunshine: Well I'm just a stranger! A stranger who's concern about you

sunshine: And I'm advicing you because I've done the same thing before! 

sunshine: you know what I'll just go straight to the point

sunshine: I'm sorry, I was ignorant of your feelings

Bin:...

Bin: You're not the only one

Bin: I'm sorry for being an asshole from the start

Bin: Thank you for being concern about me :) 

Bin: No one actually really care about a shitty person like me so

sunshine: I don't think you're actually a bad person! 

Bin: you don't know me well enough yet 

Bin: Anygays.

Bin: Can we start all over again? 

sunshine: Bin... , of course we can

Bin: omg dirty humour aside, you're actually kinda adorable

Bin: I'm Changbin :) 

sunshine: AHAKDJKDMDNDJDJD A-ADORABLE AYE

sunshine: I'm Jisung :) 

Bin: you stutter through text, cute

sunshine: omfg go back to your asshole self please this is too much

Bin: Nah I like seeing you flustered 

sunshine: YOU CANT EVEN SEE ME, WE R TEXTING

Bin: Oh I can tell you're a blushing mess behind that screen ;) 

sunshine: I THINK I PREFER ASSHOLE CHANGBIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but we getting binsung crumbs!


	3. S-sexting? Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's whipped for Innie so they decided to continue to chat with each other. Felix apparently join the Jisung harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: sunshine  
> Changbin: Bin  
> Jeongin: baby  
> Felix: aussie  
> Chan: chris  
> Minho: daddypussy  
> Hyunjin: kkamidaddy  
> Seungmin: day6!!!

𝐒𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐂𝐥𝐮𝐛

baby: RISE AND SHINE IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!!!!!!

aussie: owo??? We're still going to chat? 

aussie: good morning!!!

daddypussy: baby radiates baby energy and I can't help but be soft

chris: mood

chris: forgot to mention but your name uh...

day6!!!: it's disgusting and disturbing

daddypussy: HAHAHAHA

daddypussy: I'm a father of three cats

aussie: you could have just put it as cat daddy or something else...?

daddypussy: Where's the fun in that ;) 

daddypussy: Ah I kinda miss @/sunshine, they are the only one I can joke ard with

aussie: Mr catdaddy indirectly calling us lame

baby: GSJSHWJSNS

baby: tho You guys only chat briefly yesterday? 

day6!!!: maybe they text privately, we will never know

daddypussy: Nah I don't have the guts to pm sunshine :(

daddypussy: Young child, you don't understand. I felt a connection between us :(

day6!!!: you address sunshine as they

daddypussy: I don't know their pronouns so

aussie: We stan 🤙

kkamidaddy: oh wow so we're still going to text each other? 

aussie: durh since everyone is soft for @/baby

baby: uwu!!! 

chris: I'm going to adopt you 

day6!!!: CHILD PREDATOR 

day6!!!: CALL THE COPS

kkamidaddy: HSNSNSMSMSB OOF

kkamidaddy: Where's the other two?

daddypussy: :((( Where's sunshineeeee

kkamidaddy: ew I hate him, he's rude

baby: uh you were being rude to him first though

kkamidaddy: fine that's true so I can't and won't deny

aussie: lol maybe they have yet to make up

baby: kiss and make up 

daddypussy: what if they're angry sexting?!?! 

daddypussy: NOOOO SUNSHINEE

chris: WHAT THE FUCK I DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE THAT 

day6!!!: Chill you're acting like a virgin

baby: if I can recall, Chris was the one who told us not to swear in this cHrisTian server 

kkamidaddy: it's unavoidable 🤷

aussie: @daddypussy why are you so obsessed with sunshine

day6!!! :^

daddypussy: HE RADIATES SMOL ENERGY I WANT TO PROTECT HIM. 

baby: more like Satan's child energy

kkamidaddy: BAHAHHA I LOVE YOU 

kkamidaddy: No homo

sunshine: I'm wounded. 

sunshine: The only ppl I trust in here are daddypussy & Bin <3 

Chris: Oh, OH

Chris: @/daddypussy MYB YOU'RE RIGHT, THEY WERE ANGRY SEXTING

daddypussy: NOOOO SUNSHINE YOU'RE TAINTED

Bin: wtf who gave you that idea 

Bin: I won't sext a stranger even if he's cute

aussie: c-cute? 

baby: SHALALALALALALA

sunshine: LEAVE THAT IN THE PRIV AND STOP CALLING ME CUTE, I'M NOT. 

day6!!!: @daddypussy step up your game 

daddypussy: :((((((

sunshine: come here let me smooch you

daddypussy: :DDDDD

aussie: Are you guys really strangers

kkamidaddy: No bet they're a married couple pretending to be strangers 

sunshine: excuse me, we ARE strangers

Bin: Uh I don't think I'll smooch a stranger 

sunshine: awe is binnie jealous, do you want a smooch from me too? 

Bin: No I don't

aussie: REJECTED 

kkamidaddy: I CAN JUST IMAGINE BIN PUSHING SUNSHINE AWAY

Bin: You don't know how we look like... 

kkamidaddy: Lol I just imagine two gay stickmen tgt

day6!!!: That's very... Creative... 

baby: don't lie, don't lie

daddypussy: AND I THOUGHT SMOOCHES FROM SUNSHINE ARE EXCLUSIVELY FOR ME. 

chris: Sometimes it's better to not hope at all than getting hurt

aussie: oh? A motivational speaker now? 

chris: shut up

-

aussie: I think I just made someone cry

chris: never thought you're going to be the one 

chris: I always thought it's either @sunshine, @Bin or @day6!!! 

aussie: Well ;) 

aussie: anyways I feel bad

day6!!!: That's so uncalled for chrisAke 

chris: R U D E

day6!!!: Why did the person cry tho

aussie: Uh I rejected their confession? 

baby: I would cry too if my crush rejects me

sunshine: And I'll punch whoever who makes you cry

baby: sunshine 🥺🥺 you're being soft to me, so rare 

day6!!!: Him being soft is rare by its own

sunshine: I feel like day6!!! has something against me. IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS ONLY. TWO DAYS SINCE WE'RE THROWN IN THIS GROUP CHATTTTTT

day6!!!: WELL MAYBE IF YOU LISTEN TO DAY6

sunshine: I DO LISTEN TO DAY6, I'M A BRIAN STAN HOE. 

day6!!!: Suddenly sunshine is my fav person in the grpchat <3 

sunshine: No thanks I hate you :(, you love me for my taste in music not me

aussie: *grabs popcorn* this is more intense than kdrama

baby: we're losing track of the main conversation 

day6!!!: oops @aussie the stage is yours

aussie: oh why thank you

aussie: so back to what I was retelling, I broke a girl's heart and this is not a first time

sunshine: damn ma you must be good looking

baby: he might be a fuck boy

aussie: NOOO I'M NOT and I ain't that good looking

sunshine: My sexy mf boy senses are tingling, SO YOU ARE. 

aussie: 😳

chris: so another one added to your harem? 

day6!!!: LOL I FUCKING CHOKE ON MY FOOD

day6!!!: CHRIS ALWAYS GIVES OUT DAD VIBES, I thought he's a boomer but HE HAS HUMOUR. 

baby: I'm laughing and crying as we text 

sunshine: I don't get it, harem? Whos harem??? 

Bin: man he's so oblivious 

baby: Oh Bin has enter the chat! Hello

Bin: damn baby radiates actual BABY energy, hello too

aussie: SHUT UP THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON 

chris: yeah yeah keep on denying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter uwu


	4. Half het?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally learn more about each other! And also maybe realise that they don't really hate each other company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold italics means they're typing in english

𝐒𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐂𝐥𝐮𝐛

8.15𝘢𝘮 (𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) / 10.15𝘢𝘮 (𝘚𝘺𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘈𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) / 7.15𝘢𝘮( 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦)

chris: It's dumb but I just realised that @/aussie is AUSTRALIAN

aussie: wtf m8te I can't believe you're THAT BLIND

chris: hey hey when I was first added into this groupchat, I don't give two shits abt anything

baby: now??

chris: I can't exactly say I give two shits but talking to you guys really entertained me 

day6!!!: ^ his right tho

sunshine: wtf are you guys messaging this early

baby: ohoho sunshine is cranky

day6!!!: Kinda ironic I would say because his username uhhhh

sunshine: :(

sunshine: besides that, this groupchat is an absolute chaotic mess and I love it <3

sunshine: ALSO LOL CHRIS BLIND BITCHHH

chris:... you're rude

aussie: lol @sunshine I love you <3

aussie: that aside sooo what is it with me being aussie that surprises you??

chris: I'm an Aussie too

aussie: NO SHIT FOR REAL?!?!?!

chris: yeah, though I'm Korean

aussie: DAMN M8 ME TOO

day6!!!: wow what if the both of you are actually living in the same city 🤡

aussie: Sydney 🤙

chris: Holy shit same 🤙

aussie: 𝑯𝑶𝑾 𝑨𝑹𝑬 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑴𝑨𝑻𝑬

chris: 𝑰'𝑴 𝑮𝑶𝑶𝑫

day6!!!: 𝑺𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒕𝒆𝒙𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝑬𝒏𝒈𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉. 

sunshine: 𝑫𝒂𝒎𝒏 𝒚'𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔 

baby: *cries in korean*

kkamidaddy: ^ I can't English, pls text in korean

sunshine: AHHHH KKAMIDADDY <33333 

kkamidaddy: why the fuck are you so excited to see me

kkamidaddy: because I'm unhappy to see you

chris: right... 

sunshine: ouch

sunshine: you weren't online yesterday, I love our squabbles 

kkamidaddy: I see. 

day6!!!: tsundere

kkamidaddy: what

aussie: DAMN @day6!!! & @sunshine the both of you understands English?? 

day6!!!: Well yeah, I used to live in LA for three months. Learnt it there

chris: that's super cool :O, what abt you sunshine? 

sunshine: Well I'm living in Malaysia, can't possibly interact with the people here with Korean right? 

baby: what's with you guys studying in other countries :(, I'm here STUCK in KOREA. 

baby: not complaining, I just find it cool to study abroad 

chris: an actual baby, curious about everything

day6!!!: just say you want him as your son and go

chris: @baby let me be your dad please

baby: no

chris: :(

sunshine: REJECTED

kkamidaddy: Seems familiar to you? 

sunshine: SHUT YOUR FLAT ASS UP

kkamidaddy: WHAT THE FUCK?? HOW IS MY ASS RELATED TO THAT??? 

aussie: NOT AGAINNNNNN

day6!!!: big sigh, big sigh

aussie: Besides no wonder sunshine was complaining about how early it is

sunshine: @kkamidaddy EVERYTHING

sunshine: @aussie it's like 7:25 am here, I need sleep. It's Monday :<

kkamidaddy: We're only one hour earlier so stop being a baby about it. That's baby's job🤷♀️

baby: you live in korea??? 

kkamidaddy: yeah, Seoul :D

baby: SAME

day6!!!: ^!!!! 

Bin: Online and was welcome by Chris idiotic self, kids fighting, baby being a baby and you guys sharing private infos

Bin: Also I live in Seoul too

daddypussy: SUPPPPPPP EVERYBODY! 

daddypussy: HELLO SUNSHINE 😉

day6!!!: Mr cat daddy just ruin everything

baby: seeing favoritism at its finest 

kkamidaddy: OOOOOF 

daddypussy: oUch I don't think I deserve this slander

daddypussy: I live in Seoul too and DURH sunshine is my fav here <3, I thought I've made that very clear 

sunshine: 🥺🤚 I was no one favourite until I met daddypussy, bless you <3 

baby: DON'T FLIRT PLS, NO FLIRTING

Bin: That's the main purpose of this groupchat but I agree don't flirt pls

kkamidaddy: You're just jealous

aussie: Could say the same for you

chris: Homie you too

aussie: wtf no

baby: OK STOPPPPPPP

baby: so there's 5 of us living in Seoul, 2 in Sydney and 1 in Malaysia 

sunshine: Life's tough :'

aussie: bro don't cry bro

sunshine: but bro I'm ALL ALONE

aussie: no bro, I'll fly myself to Malaysia bro

sunshine: b-bro

aussie: anything for you bro

sunshine: BRO

chris: A few seconds ago he denied and look at that

Bin:... What the fuck did I just read

daddypussy: A love affair

baby: who's cheating on who

kkamidaddy: sunshine cheating on daddypussy with aussie 

Bin: is it a surprising thing? 

chris: Nope, not at all

-

5:30 𝘱𝘮 (𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) /  
7:30 𝘱𝘮 (𝘚𝘺𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘈𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) / 4:30𝘱𝘮( 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦)

day6!!!: do you think it's possible to throw a bat at someone face and claim that you're not the one who threw it

aussie: I'm visibly terrified

aussie: but I'm more curious on why would you want to throw a bat at someone

chris: I didn't expect day6!!! to be an aggressive person

day6!!!: Trust me I'm not

day6!!!: I'm normally a calm and collected person 

day6!!!: but my juniors decided to piss the living shit out of me

baby: scary

daddypussy: damn what did they do or did

day6!!!: Well THEY DECIDED TO FOOL AROUND DURING PRACTICE.

Bin: day6!!! - a baseball captain 

day6!!!: :O wow you guessed it 

aussie: a guy who play sports? Bet girls are flocking you

baby: ew het

aussie: I'M BI SHUT UP

baby: half het then

aussie: I- 

aussie: Be glad I'm actually whipped for you

baby: :D

chris: ANYWAYS

day6!!!: Thank you Chris. And we have competition around the corner so I just feel like throwing the bat at them. 

Bin: I say, increase their regimen 

day6!!!: Definitely :) 

daddypussy: If Bin and day6!!! are captains in the same sport club, sayonara 👋

kkamidaddy: since we're on the topic of clubs, what club are you guys in? 

kkamidaddy: I'm in dance 🤟

daddypussy: WHAT

daddypussy: BECAUSE SAME

aussie: you guys joking right? I'M IN DANCE TOO

kkamidaddy: we really have sm in common huh

baby: :O you should show us your dance moves sometimes! 

baby: I'm in volleyball btw!! 

day6!!!: fellow sport club 🤩

Bin: basketball 🤟

chris: Swimming club!! 

kkamidaddy: damn sporty jocks

aussie: LOL

aussie: if haikyuu, knb, diamond no ace and free! were to have a crossover 

Bin: omg a weeb

aussie: SHUT UP

aussie: UGH I feel like I'm missing someone

aussie: :OOO MY WEEB PARTNER @sunshine !!!!!! 

daddypussy: excuji me??? He's MY WEEB partner. 

kkamidaddy: ngl I kinda miss sunshine 

day6!!!: ^

Bin: He's still in school

chris: oh? 

chris: something suspicious is going on here 👀

Bin: What are you implying

baby: have you guys been private msging? 

Bin: uhhhhhh 

Bin: kind of...? 

kkamidaddy: WHAT

day6!!!: WHAT

daddypussy: WHAT

aussie: HSNANSNSJSUNS WTF

chris: I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU

Bin: THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US

Bin: WE JUST TEXT EACH OTHER OCCASIONALLY SINCE WE HAVE COMMON INTEREST 

BIN: ALBEIT CLASHING A LOT AT THE SAME TIME

baby: give Bin a break guys though I know you gays want to be in his position 

kkamidaddy: what's that supposed to mean?!?! 

day6!!!: don't be cryptic now 

baby: I'm the baby in this groupchat but yet I have the MOST braincell

chris: Yikes 

Bin: He's not wrong 🤷

aussie: one thing Mr baby big brain forget to mention is that

daddypussy: HE ALSO WANTS TO BE IN BIN'S POSITION 

baby: I will neither confirm nor deny :D

kkamidaddy: rmbr those days when we thought baby was the sweetest angel? 

daddypussy: I miss those days.


	5. Minho <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung thirsting over the boys. Minho? Minho.

8:15𝘱𝘮 (𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) /  
10:15 𝘱𝘮 (𝘚𝘺𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘈𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) / 7:15𝘱𝘮( 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦), 𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺

𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐭

sunshine: I just read the whole chat while I was away and

sunshine: DID YOU REALLY EXPOSE THAT WE'VE BEEN PRIV MSGING??? 

Bin: I couldn't lie 

Bin: Plus we have nothing to hide

sunshine: That's true

sunshine: & I still think kageyama hottest guy

Bin: please not again

𝐒𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐭

sunshine: and y'all said I WAS Satan's child

sunshine: in actual fact it's @baby 

aussie: SUNSHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

sunshine:AUSSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

kkamidaddy: so is he just going to ignore the fact that I mentioned that I missed him? 

kkamidaddy: alright

baby: :( sunshine you're mean

day6!!!: kkamidaddy ;)))) 

sunshine: oh 😏 so @kkamidaddy have fallen for my charms eh? 

kkamidaddy: lol no, don't flatter yourself 

chris: I swear to god can this guy ^ make up his mind

aussie: He's a living tsundere 

sunshine: tsundere much??? But I missed you too <3 

sunshine: BUT WOW YOU GUYS ARE IN DANCE/SPORTS CLUB? Sexy mfs 

chris: Well 😳

sunshine: bet you have the sexiest back and broad shoulders 

sunshine: the rest probably have strong big thighs and biceps

sunshine: damn ma

Bin:.... 

Bin: sunshine just thirst openly over us

Bin: I don't know how to react

chris: AHSJHSJSNSJKSLAKAMA

aussie: chris.exe has stopped working 

aussie: tbh me too

day6!!!: you don't seem like it though 

aussie: I have mastered the art of confident gay

kkamidaddy: sure...

daddypussy: you want to come over and touch this strong big thighs ;) 

sunshine: book a flight ticket for me first ;) 

baby: 😳🤚

kkamidaddy: omg can they stop flirting 

Bin: jealousy

sunshine: ESPECIALLY YOU @BABY 

day6!!!: Why him? 

day6!!!: Not that I'm jealous or anything 

kkamidaddy: keep telling yourself that

day6!!!: shut up hypocrite 

Bin: please shut up sunshine

sunshine: NO ONE CAN STOP ME

sunshine: VOLLEYBALL BOYS ARE THE HOTTEST, ABSOLUTELY RAVISHING AND ADORABLE BOYS!!! 

aussie: the gay in him jumped out

baby: IT'S A WIN FOR ME

daddypussy: STOP I KEPT ON LOSING

Bin: IT'S AN INVALID OPINION 

sunshine: IT ISN'T 

Bin: IT IS. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ONE MAN CALLED KAGAYAMA TOBOI

sunshine: IT'S KAGEYAMA TOBIO HOE

aussie: the weeb in him jumped out too!!! 

baby: should I be disappointed or glad? 

day6!!!: devastated because you're fighting against a 2D character 

kkamidaddy: there's a whole ass oikawa and he chose kageyama? Damn

daddypussy: ain't disappointed because this just means that I can cuddle and watch haikyuu with him <3 

chris: you know who's brave? 

chris: daddypussy 

chris: that man has been declaring his love openly since day 1

daddypussy: it's not love 

baby: at least not yet, you can't fool me

sunshine: wtf is that supposed to mean

sunshine: also @daddypussy yes please

day6!!!: don't need to worry your pretty little head over his words sunshine

Bin: What the fuck

aussie: did I just witness

baby: day6!!! making an advance?!?!? 

sunshine: p-pretty 😳👉👈

day6!!!: so sunshine you're in which club? 

baby: did he really

chris: shhhh I want to know which club is sunshine in

sunshine: uhhhhhh 

sunshine: It isn't as exciting as the rest of you but Art Club...? 

daddypussy: say that it isnt exciting one more time and I'll personally skin you alive

sunshine: Marty I'm scared

aussie: THAT'S COOL, SO LIKE YOU CAN DRAW??? 

sunshine: Yeah! But I love oil painting more <3 

baby: so cute, absolutely adorable, I love you

day6!!!: baby is broken

chris: me too, me too. 

-

11:15𝘱𝘮 (𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) /  
2:15 𝘢𝘮 (𝘚𝘺𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘈𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) / 10:15𝘱𝘮( 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦), 𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘺

𝐏𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐭

daddypussy: Hey

daddypussy: I hope this isn't so sudden

daddypussy: I think I make this awkward 

sunshine: AHDNHDJDJD WHY R U RAMBLING? 

sunshine: never cross my mind you're the shy type in priv chat

daddypussy: I'm usually a confident gay

sunshine: Oh? What changed that 😏

daddypussy: You. 

sunshine: 😳

daddypussy: HAJAJDJDJS 

daddypussy: I just wanted to ask, what are your pronouns? 

sunshine: aww

sunshine: he/him or they/them I'm fine with any! What about you? 

daddypussy: he/him 

sunshine: shouldn't you like sleep? I know there is like an hour earlier 

daddypussy: Kinda loaded with projects and dateline is really close 

sunshine: :(

sunshine: do you want me to accompany you? 

daddypussy: I would love to but sleep sunshine

sunshine: insomnia is a bitch 

daddypussy: sunshine. 

daddypussy: rest your eyes at least? You woke up early today

sunshine: 🥺 

sunshine: alright, do text me when you finish alright? 

daddypussy: I will, now tuck yourself under your soft fluffy blankets and close your pretty eyes

sunshine: my eyes are not pretty :<

sunshine: goodnight daddypussy <3 

daddypussy: goodnight sunshine <3 

daddypussy: and oh I bet your eyes are the prettiest thing in the world. 

3:45𝘢𝘮 (𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) /  
5:45 𝘢𝘮(𝘚𝘺𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘺, 𝘈𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦) / 2:45𝘢𝘮( 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦), 𝘛𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘥𝘢𝘺

daddypussy: I've completed my shits and heading to bed now. 

daddypussy: I hope you're sleeping tightly sunshine

daddypussy: it's been only three days and I feel so comfortable with you 

daddypussy: Oh btw. I'm Minho, 21.

Jisung couldn't resist the urge to reach out for his phone when he heard a loud 𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘨!. His lips stretch into an exhausted but fond smile as he read Minho's message. Jisung let out a soft contented hum, clutching his phone tightly as he drift off to dreamland once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this brief Minsung moment uwu <3
> 
> Also I probably should have brought this up earlier. Initially, I was debating whether I should include Woojin or not. Woojin will always be in my heart, forever. Ot9 will. But we also have to respect that they're ot8 now and Woojin is possibly a solo artist now. I will continue to support them as always. Plus, in the future or now even, there are new Stays that are not familiar with Woojin so...


	6. SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kkamidaddy: & yes I'm a top ;)
> 
> baby: get your mind out of the gutter please
> 
> aussie: no one ask for it Hyunjin
> 
> The boys finally decided to do a face and identity reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is long overdue. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_9.30pm (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 11:30pm (Sydney, Australia time) / 8.30pm (Malaysia time) Tuesday_

**Private Chat**

sunshine: Minho? Bet you're as handsome as Lee Minho the actor, or probably more

sunshine: I'm Jisung! 19 :D btw

daddypussy: Jisung, I love your name

sunshine: you're just going to ignore my previous text-

daddypussy: ahhh I don't want to crush your expectations, I ain't that good looking

sunshine: mental note to self, I'm going to shower you with love and compliments.

**Singles Club**

aussie: I'm feeling like Pinterest mood board more than ever today

day6!!!: so you're feeling deep? Aesthetic? motivational?

aussie: yes

baby: gays

baby: don't you think we should introduce ourselves?

baby: like PROPERLY.

baby: I'm so lazyyyyy to type and mention all of your long ass usernamez

day6!!!: long ass ride

kkamidaddy: Just say you want to know our names and go

baby: bitch.

sunshine: kids don't squabble

aussie: SUNSHINE!

sunshine: AUSSIE!

chris: is this going to be a daily thing now?

aussie: so what, jealous mate

chris: I

chris: whatever

Bin: aye sup sunshine

daddypussy: sunshine getting personal greetings

daddypussy: deserved

baby: HEY CMON BACK TO THE MAIN TOPIC!!!!!!!!

chris: well I guess it doesn't hurt to reveal our identity?

aussie: why do you make it sounds like we're in mission impossible

baby: OH!

baby: should we send our selcas too?

baby: but only if majority is comfortable with it

day6!!!: I'm honestly okay with it

kkamidaddy: me too

Bin: I see no problem with that idea

daddypussy: uhhhh

sunshine: owo daddypussy if you're not comfy with it, don't pressure yourself!

daddypussy: I'm okay with it :) just lol be prepared I ain't that good looking

chris: lies I'm sure you're GOOD LOOKING.

chris: also I'm in

aussie: I'M EXCITED!!!!

sunshine: sure why not

baby: well who's starting first

aussie: uh you? You're the one who suggested

baby: tch fineeeee

baby: I'm Yang Jeongin! Turning 18 on 8 feb~

baby: and this is me!!

sunshine: WTF A FUCKING BABY BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

chris: WHAT

Bin: sunshine lost it HAHAHAH

Bin: but really a baby, you look like a toddler

kkamidaddy: that aside, good looking baby

day6!!!: why do I feel like today is the day I'm going to be flooded with visuals?

daddypussy: I can feel my self esteem going downhill

aussie: Man you really have broad shoulders

baby: guys 🥺 thank you!!!

aussie: I'm going next!

aussie: yo wassup I'm Lee Felix turning 19 on 15 sep~

aussie: this is me 🤩

kkamidaddy: FUCKING VISUAL

Bin: Holy shit

chris: AYE AYE 🤩

baby: AND YOU WERE GUSHING OVER ME MF

sunshine: JEONGIN DONT CURSE

sunshine: but bro YOU'RE MY FUCKING SOULMATE. YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY HOT

daddypussy: God really play favourites huh

day6!!!: visual attack part 2

aussie: YOU GUYS CAN'T SEE BUT IM TEARING UP

chris: im wondering why r u on the rooftop

aussie: ;)

kkamidaddy: rebel

daddypussy: I'll go next so I will look less yeah

daddypussy: I'm Lee Minho, turning 21 on 25th Oct

daddypussy: this is me

  
chris: unfair, this is so unfair. WHY IS EVERYONE WAY ABOVE AVERAGE

daddypussy: uh...? Including me?

kkamidaddy: durh I hate you because you kept on flirting with oomf but Chris is right 🤬

sunshine: all men do is LIE

sunshine: YOU CAN'T TRUST NO ONE.

sunshine: MINHO YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL, HANDSOME, SEXC & EVERYTHING ELSE. LIKE I SAID EVEN MORE THAN THE ACTOR!!

day6!!!: oh

day6!!!: well he's not wrong

aussie: lOwKey smad but deserved, MINHO YOU SHOULD HAVE A REALLY REALLY HIGH SELF ESTEEM

aussie: because you are good looking & I'm sure you're a great person!

Bin: days ago we were on each other throats

baby: look at us now :'

sunshine: character development

chris: we're like a family now :'

aussie: that's a bit of a stretch

baby: can you let the boomer dream

chris: ouch

daddypussy: I'm actually ugly sobbing, thanks a lot <3

kkamidaddy: before we stray further and further away from our introductions

kkamidaddy: let me be a saving grace and bless you with my entrancing face

sunshine: I want to insult him but I know he's good looking

aussie: HOW...

sunshine: my attractive people senses are tingling

kkamidaddy: I'm Hwang Hyunjin turning 19 on 20th March!

kkamidaddy:

kkamidaddy: yess I'm the same age as Felix!

baby:...

Bin:...

daddypussy: and he was busy complimenting others

aussie: mannnnnn no one will have the confidence to go next after seeing THAT

sunshine: I'm usually slightly confident with my looks but ohoho

sunshine: HYUNJIN WTF YOU ARE PERFECTLY SCULPTURED, LISP

day6!!!: at this point of time I'm pretty sure none of us here are average looking

chris: top tier

kkamidaddy: SHJSJSJSJSJSJSK OH S-SUNSHINE😳

kkamidaddy: & yes I'm a top ;)

baby: get your mind out of the gutter please

aussie: no one ask for it Hyunjin

day6!!!: Way to be anything but obvious Hyunjin!

daddypussy: whoops you may be better looking but I'm not losing

Bin: uh what

aussie: ion know too but I think I know

baby: wtf

sunshine: no swearing Jeongin!

kkamidaddy: bring it on

chris: ok before this gets down to an ACTUAL fist fight, I'll introduce myself

chris: I'm Bang Christopher, Chris or my Korean name Chan! I'm turning 22 on 3rd Oct and probably the oldest here

chris:

aussie: mate, what the fuck

baby: hey no swearing I'm baby

baby: but m O O d

sunshine: Chan is that sugar daddy I've always wanted

Bin: What the fuck sunshine?!?

sunshine: LISTEN. I'M A BROKE STUDENT SO

daddypussy: I'll be your sugar daddy

kkamidaddy: I'll be your sugar daddy

baby: OH??? TWO DADDIES

aussie: Pls donut word it like that

Bin: let's all just appreciate how good looking Chan is like NORMAL MORTALS.

day6!!!: deep down, inside my heart, I have a feeling Bin is actually a crackhead

sunshine: he is

Bin: why are you selling me out like this

baby: oho?

sunshine: it's the truth

chris: I'm definitely not flustered or anything haha

aussie: lies

chris: shut up felix

chris: but thanks guys! & sunshine too 👉👈

Bin: I'm going next

Bin: Yawww I'm Seo Changbin, 21 on 11 August. True to sunshine's words I'm a crackhead

Bin:

aussie:he radiate small but dom energy wtf

sunshine: CHANGBINIE 🥺🧠💥❤️

baby: oh wow

chris: he looks soft

chris: but hot too

kkamidaddy: he can cut me with his chin

daddypussy: EXACTLY, VERY DEFINE JAWLINE

day6!!!: I SENSE CRACKHEADNESS IN HIM

day6!!!: also visual attack x1000000

day6!!!: I'll go next

baby: leaving the best for the last

day6!!!: you're younger than me but I won't hesitate to knock manners into your head

sunshine: h-hot

day6!!!: Hello Kim Seungmin in da building 🤩. Going to be 19 on 22 Sep

day6!!!: This is me

chris: HE LOOKS LIKE A PUPPY

kkamidaddy: I can't imagine someone with those soft features roasting the living shit out of me

sunshine: the way you parted your hair makes me feel things

daddypussy: NO SUNSHINE

daddypussy: but what's with all of these visuals in this groupchat

baby: Admin of this chat probably dig information and decided to put Gods in one chat

Bin: I feel like my personal bubble have been invaded

aussie: VIRGO <3

aussie: but broski you be packing some top tier looks in you. YOU REMIND ME OF WONPIL FROM DAY6

Bin: if Seungmin makes a comment abt being a top like Hyunjin, I'm leaving this chat

day6!!!: SHJSANNASN BEING COMPARED WITH WONPIL, I'M FLATTERED.

day6!!!: Ah but I am one

baby: [REST]

daddypussy: NOW EVERYONE SHUT UP

daddypussy: I WANT TO SEE HOW MY SOULMATE LOOKS LIKE

aussie: excuji me? HE'S MY SOULMATE

kkamidaddy: more like seoulmate

chris: Pls leave

Bin: Pls shut your trap up, sunshine abt to end everyone's career

sunshine: AHSJNSJS trust me I'm just average at most

baby: we will be the judge of that

day6!!!: what he said, now send those nudes

Bin: What the fuck Seungmin

sunshine: 😳

sunshine: well Yoz! I'm Han Jisung, turning 19 on 14 Sep uwu

sunshine: & this is me

sunshine: I'm a blond now tho 👉👈

aussie: oh

aussie: my

aussie: SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ

baby: mompickmeupimgay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who follow me on twitter knows I'm taking a break from stan twitter. I'm not sure if I'm going to update here. Also, please take very great care of yourself everyone! Avoid social contact and gathering. Stay indoors for awhile :(.


	7. Eh another groupchat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aussie: did you just meme yourself dude?
> 
> chris: I did
> 
> aussie: OH GREAT, I thought I was the only one

_10pm (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 12am (Sydney, Australia time) / 9pm (Malaysia time) Tuesday / Wednesday_

_**Sunshine's handholders** _

aussie: I'm about to risk it all for one boy, one fucking adorable pretty gorgeous ethereal boy.

aussie: han jisung.

aussie: what a wonderful name for an AMAZING BOY

baby: I like the way his name rolls off my tounge

daddypussy: I'm losing it too oh my gof

daddypussy: my hands are trembling sm

daddypussy: I want to keep him in my pocket and hide him away from everyone

kkamidaddy: I can't believe I used to HATE HIM

kkamidaddy: I want to hold his hands, cheeks, face, everything

day6!!!: lmao Cmon Hyunjin, we've established that you're a tsundere

day6!!!: but ugh I want to smooch him, his lips are SO KISSABLE

baby: I barely know him but I'm so whipped for him?!?!! He's older but I just want to :((( hold him, wrap my arms around him

chris:

aussie: did you just meme yourself dude?

chris: I did

aussie: OH GREAT, I thought I was the only one

kkamidaddy: 🙄

aussie: shhh

Bin: We're all wrapped tightly around his pretty little finger huh?

day6!!!: is that even a question?

Bin: I don't think so

_**Singles Club** _

sunshine:... Did u guys just yeet out from the convo...?

sunshine: shit maybe I broke your phone screen cuz I'm too meh looking

daddypussy: NO JISUNG NO

daddypussy: well myb I did broke my phone screen due to other reasons

daddypussy: like throwing my phone out of the window when I saw an angel

sunshine: you saw an angel?!?!

daddypussy: yeah... You. You're the angel

sunshine: o-oh 😳

sunshine: thank you Minho😳👉👈

kkamidaddy: can you like not flirt in front of my salad????

kkamidaddy: but haha jisung you're so pretty

sunshine: HYUNJINNNNNNN 🥺

chris: you're calm & compose, very suspicious Hyunjin

kkamidaddy: you don't know how I'm reacting behind the screen Chan

baby: like I said I'm full on GAY MODE after seeing JISUNG'S SELCA

baby: marry me, let's live near the outskirts so no one can disturb us

Bin: HOLD UP

Bin:WHAT

Bin:NO

sunshine: HAJAJAKAKKSKS

sunshine: if you swear to love me forever and buy me 5 cheesecakes everyday, I will marry you

aussie: WHAT THE FUCK JISUNG YOURE SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING THIS????

day6!!!: I can't believe I'm losing to a mere child

baby: PROMISE. ARE YOU READY TO BE YANG JISUNG

sunshine: YANG JISUNG SHSBSHHSHSJS WHAT

Bin: I OBJECT, THIS MARRIAGE IS NOT HAPPENING.

baby: YOU OUTSIDER! YOU DO NOT HAVE A SAY IN THIS

daddypussy: YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY LOVER FROM ME

day6!!!: are we in historical era now wtf

kkamidaddy: yeah and you're going to be a peasant Seungmin

day6!!!: Shut up, I'm probably one of the politicians

kkamidaddy: yeah and I'm the prince so I SHOULD BE THE ONE MARRYING JISUNG

aussie: it's messy alrdy so I might as well just feed on some popcorn & watch this whole thing go down

Bin: lol tbh same, I'm rooting for Seungmin

chris: I'm rooting for anyone that's not Hyunjin or Jeongin

baby: CHRISTOPHER BANG CHAN PERISHED YOU FOOL FROM MY EMPIRE

chris: U N F A I R, RESPECT YOUR ELDER KID

sunshine: do I have a say in this??????

aussie: Jisung honey I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't think so

sunshine: MANNNNN

sunshine: as much as it's entertaining to watch you guys battle to marry me??? Which I am infact highly questioning why would u guys do that

sunshine: I say I'll rather marry a knight

aussie: I'LL BE YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR SOULMATE

sunshine: LIXIE YOU'RE ALREADY MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR <3

aussie: LIXIE, SUNGIE <3

sunshine: SUNGIE LIXIE <3

day6!!!: today ain't my day then

Bin: yikes, everyday ain't my day

**_Sunshine's handholders_ **

aussie: lix- 1 y'all - 0

daddypussy: grrr

baby: better watch your back 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this time but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!


	8. Rip Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics quoting ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My brain is pretty much dried and idk if it's a good chap but I hope it is! Also I'll reply to the comments soon 🥺, I've been busy with some stuffs lately uwu.
> 
> I appreciate all comments and love bestowed on this fic, it makes my heart flutter everytime I read them ❤️

_2:45 pm (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 4:45pm (Sydney, Australia time) / 1:45 pm (Malaysia time) Friday_

**Private Chat**

lixie's sungie: lix omg HELP ME

sungie's lixie: WHAT HAPPENED

sungie's lixie: ARE YOU HURT? 

sungie's lixie: WHO DO I HAVE TO BEAT UP? 

lixie's sungie: SHHSHS LIX YOU'RE OVERREACTING, no fist involve! 

lixie's sungie: I just can't decide between red velvet cheesecake or oreo cheesecake 🥺

sungie's lixie: DUDE YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME

sungie's lixie: why not buy both if you crave for both

lixie's sungie: because I'm kinda tight on money 👉👈

sungie's lixie: I wish I could fly my ass to Malaysia and buy thousands or millions of cheesecake for you

lixie's sungie: lixie you don't have to

sungie's lixie: oh I want to <3

sungie's lixie: btw myb you should buy red velvet? I prefer them over oreo

sungie's lixie: but it's up to you!

lixie's sungie: Ahhh thank you lixie ~ I'm gonna get Red velvet then

sungie's lixie: anytime Sungie 

4pm (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 6pm (Sydney, Australia time) / 3pm (Malaysia time) Friday

  
**Singles Club**

  
baby: There's 104 days of summer vacation! 

kkamidaddy: And school comes along just to end it! 

daddypussy: So the annual problem for our generation? 

day6!!!: IS FINDING A GOOD WAY TO SPEND ITTTTTTTTTT

aussie: LIKE MAY!BE! 

Bin: *face palming* 

chris: can you feel the second hand embarrassment radiating through the screen? 

Bin: I do

baby: awh come on guys! Don't be such a boomer and relax yourself a little bit

Bin: so your generation term of relaxing themselves is jamming to phineas and ferb theme song? 

chris:and not drinking??? 

aussie:yes. 

sunshine: dammit I couldn't join :( 

sunshine: also stop the boomer behaviour in this chat! 

Bin: ouch

chris: :'

aussie: GO OFFFF BABY! 

day6!!!: *glares*

kkamidaddy: *glares while plotting murder*

aussie: what in the fuckery fish?!?!?! 

daddypussy: :D

Bin: the smiley is terrifying 

sunshine: RIP FELIX </3 

aussie: you're not going to save me?!?? 

sunshine: uhhhhhhhh

sunshine: you're on your own

sunshine: I don't know why they want to kill you 

sunshine: and I rather stay on their good side 

aussie: I SEE HOW IT IS

aussie: relationship card: REVOKED

day6!!!: What's there to revoke when there isn't a relationship in the first place

Bin: SEUNGMINSVAJNANANSNS

sunshine: SEUNGMIN O MG SHSJKAMAKAMA

aussie: YOU GUYS ARE FELIXPHOBIC! 

daddypussy: oh honey I thought you knew that 

-

9:15pm (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 11:15pm (Sydney, Australia time) / 8:15pm (Malaysia time) Friday

  
chris: come here girl 

baby: HUH? 

baby: HET? MOVE OUT

Bin: oh fuck no, not this

sunshine: GO HEAD BE GONE WITH IT! 

daddypussy: come to the back? 

sunshine: GO HEAD BE GONE WITH IT!! 

kkamidaddy: VIP? 

sunshine: GO HEAD BE GONE WITH IT!!! 

baby:... 

baby: sexy back is cool and all but PG 13

Bin: and I thought we r over with quoting song lyrics

Bin: seriously Chan? You're leaving me to deal with THIS! ALONE? 

chris: join the dark sideeeee changbin

Bin: no, what crack are you guys on this time? 

day6!!!: Tiktok. 

aussie: RENEGADE RENEGADE UH AH 

baby: no, stop it broski

aussie: Jeongin is sucha felixphobic hmph

baby: I've been felixphobic since day 1

sunshine: changbinnnnn the song is iconic how can u not like ittttt

Bin: I didn't say I didn't like it

sunshine: oh so you like it ;) 

Bin: han

sunshine: seo

Bin: jisung. 

sunshine: Changbin. 

kkamidaddy: kunfused silence

Bin: STOP TEASING MEEEEE

sunshine: and that's fellas is Bin's breaking point! 

day6!!!: you know for a moment I thought I was witnessing a debate between my parents 

daddypussy: why, why did it you give me the image of Changbin and Jisung as a COUPLE

baby: *cocks gun* I'M PREPARED TO SHOOT MYSELF, ANYTHING TO GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY BRAIN

aussie: pass me the gun instead Jeongin, I'll do the honours and PERISH YOU

day6!!!: lmao Felix is just salty 

chris: he's the king of salt

sunshine: he's the king of sodium chloride 

kkamidaddy: EW CHEMISTRY SHOO SHOO

daddypussy: oho r u covering up the fact that you suck at chemistry

aussie: JISUNG CLOSE UR EYES 

sunshine: wait why

chris: JUST DO IT

kkamidaddy: the only thing I'm sucking at is the jass.

baby: oh fuck no

_day6!!! kicks kkamidaddy out of the chat_

sunshine: GSJSJSJS A DIRTY JOKE OMG

sunshine: but what's jass?

daddypussy: *cocks gun* shut up everyone

baby: aye aye captain!

sunshine: NO WHY EXPLAIN IT TO ME I'M NOT A BABY

aussie: SHHHHHH you're my baby

Bin: ill let that slide this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who r u rooting for owo


	9. Mi Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin finally grow a pair to private message Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall grace you with Hyunsung

  
_11:45pm (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 1:45 am (Sydney, Australia time) / 10:45pm (Malaysia time) Friday/Saturday_

**Private chat**

jin: sunshine

jin: sunshinee

jin: jisung

jin: jisungggggg

jin: SUNGGGGGG

han: what do you want, I'm trying to S L E EP.

jin: add me back

han: you could have asked Seungmin, he's the one who removed you

jin: but I choose you

han: PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU

han: okay

han: why

han: oh wait ;)))))))

han: an excuse to finally private message me?

han: oh sweetie, you didn't have to

jin: lmao sorry to break it out to you but nope

han: :(

jin: jisung

han: :((

jin: UGH

jin: fine, 10%

jin: only 10%, 90% because i want you to add me back

han: righttt it's only 10%

jin: stop teasing meeeee

jin: so add me back? 🥺

han: I will later <3, the groupchat is dead btw

han: everyone is sleeping I guess

jin: fine don't forget

jin: everyone except us

jin: why r u awake?

han: YOU WOKE ME UP DUMBASS

jin: Oh right HAHAHA, I'm sorry to hear that. I don't feel guilty

han: mean Hyunjin, MEAN!!!

han: why are you awake then

jin: walking back home

han: you're still outside?!? this late?!?! Dangerous dude

jin: don't worry, it's normal. I like to stay back a few hours more after dance practice

jin: to choreograph dance moves and stuffs

jin: awe jisung you care ;)

han: dedicated, I like

han: & ofc I do! Idk why but I feel so attached to all of you.

han: maybe because I have a hard time befriending others irl

jin: Jisung...

han: s'alright Hyunjin, don't pity me

jin: I don't, it's just. You're amazing, friendly and humorous. Adorable too. It's hard to imagine you don't have a bunch of friends crowding you

han: I don't like crowds, gives me anxiety.

han: I feel intimidated? When people talk to me irl

han: but since we're separated by my beautiful cracked phone screen, I guess I felt more confident?

han: to be myself

han: plus everyone in the group chat treats me so kindly? Albeit being flirty sometimes

han: I love it there, you guys are like the friends I didn't know I needed in my life.

jin: GOD

jin: passersby are staring at me

han: probably because you're pleasing to the eye

jin: I don't care about them, but am I for you? ;)

han: oh, smooth. You are

jin: you can't see but I just fist pump 😏

jin: btw, I was sniffling. That's the reason why those busybodies stared at me

han: WHY ARE U CRYING WHO HURT YOU, IMMA SQUARE UP

jin: you're too cute, I can't see you fighting anyone

han: don't be deceive by my looks Jinnie. I'm small but I can kick your nuts

han: serious note, why are you crying?

jin: felt that

jin: call me that again please

han: huh? Stop drifting my attention away

jin: call me Jinnie again

han: o-oh

han: Jinnie?

jin: *clutches heart*

han: you're weird

jin: and you r still chatting with me. So you r the abnormal one for talking to a supposedly 'weird' person

han: weak comeback :P

han: but really Jin, are you okay?

jin: no more Jinnie :(

jin: I'm fine, just... Your words. I cried because I'm touched by your words

jin: me too, I like being around you guys.

jin: they're all annoying but annoyingly entertaining & also comforting

han: aweeee soft, Jinnie is turning soft

jin: you just going to play with my heart liek dat huh, romance is dead

han: what

jin: not a thing hanie

jin: shit text u back later? I'm home. Gotta shower and all

han: yeah yeah go away stinky

jin: r u d e

jin: will you be awake?

han: ion know, I fall asleep easily

jin: mkay don't force yourself to stay up

han: rich thinking that I'll stay up for you Jin

jin: a guy can dream and hope

_12:30am (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 2:30am (Sydney, Australia time) / 11:30pm (Malaysia time) Friday/Saturday_

jin: heyyyy I'm back

jin: han?

jin: did you really fell asleep?

jin:lmao ngl was looking forward to talk to you more

jin: but tmr is Saturday so I guess we can talk again later

jin: sleep tight yeah? I wonder how you look like all cuddle up

jin: goodnight mi amor

_4:15am (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 6:15am (Sydney, Australia time) / 3:15am (Malaysia time) Saturday_

han: OOPSIES I FELL ASLEEP

han: awh so you really adore me 🥺

han: hmmm

han:

han: my best friend took that while I was sleeping

han: hope that makes up for sleeping on you <3

**Sunshine's Handholders**

kkamidaddy:

  
aussie: why the fuck are you awake

baby: WHY THE FUCK MUST I SEE A PIC OF U FIRST THING IN THE MORNING?


	10. world war v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kkamidaddy: so what did I miss 
> 
> daddypussy: jisung
> 
> chris: jisung
> 
> Bin: jisung
> 
> baby: jisung
> 
> day6!!!: jisung
> 
> aussie: jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very slow updates! I'm kinda facing some issues irl n it's been unmotivating me to do anything. I can't promise I'll update fast or frequent but I'll try my best to!
> 
> Hope you like this chap that's been in my drafts for 2 months 😔
> 
> I'll reply to comments soon!! I'm so sorry ><
> 
> Also I've left stan twt officially so idk which platform you can come and find or interact with me....

_10 am (Seoul, South Korea time)/ 12 pm (Sydney, Australia time) / 9 am (Malaysia time) Saturday_

**Singles club**

sunshine: be gay do crime

Bin: I

Bin: What???

aussie: YES BE GAY DO CRIME!

baby: that doesn't apply to you

baby: because you're half het

aussie: SERIOUSLY DO YOU HAVE PENT UP FRUSTRATION TOWARDS ME?!?!

baby: 🤡

aussie: YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO ANSWER ME???

day6!!!: shut up you're being too loud

daddypussy: LMAO

daddypussy: @sunshine why suddenly?

sunshine: I'm surrounded by too many hets irl I had to scream that in the chat

chris: baby you're not alone

daddypussy: ...

Bin: …

day6!!!: …

baby: did he really? Just? Did? That?

sunshine: oho ARE YOU AGREEING TO BE MY SUGAR DADDY 😏

sunshine: SHOWER ME WITH THOSE KACHINGS

aussie: WHTA THE FUCKAHSJSNSMS

Bin: WTF DID I JUST READ OHSKAJAKSJS HOLY CRAP

day6!!!: JAKAKA8) 6@5$6$(96(9()6(66@@6@6@9

daddypussy: BITCSGDHSNSS

daddypussy: @sunshine WAIT BUT I TOT WE WERE HUSBANDS

sushine: BABE "WERE"

day6!!!: o M G Jisung is not as oblivious as I thought

baby: wdym he might have a mind full of h*nt*i but HE STILL IS OBLIVIOUS

sunshine: WTF JEONGIN DON'T DRAG ME DOWN LIEK THAT

baby: sounds like a you problem baby

Bin: oh god 1 Hyunjin is enough please

Bin: talking about Hyunjin, where is he?

aussie: WAIT WAIT TOO MANY SHITS GOING ON AT THE SAME TIME

aussie: I need to PROCESS

day6!!!: sucks to be dumb and slow huh lix

aussie: bitch square up

aussie: you're next in my hit list

day6!!!: HAH no reason to fear you, you're not some super high level assassin like natasha romanoff

sunshine: I'M A SIMP FOR NATALIA ALIANOVNA ROMANOVA

sunshine: pLEASseseee hand in MARRIAGE MAM

sunshine: step on me, punch me, thigh lock me down and ill still thank her

daddypussy: I'M NOT EVEN JEALOUS BECAUSE MOOD

sunshine: why would you be jealous?

baby: 😳

day6!!!: 🤭

Bin: 👀

aussie: 🥱

Chan: 🙂

daddypussy: I WAS REFERRING TO NATASHA YEAH I'M NOT EVEN JEALOUS YEAH HAHAHA

sunshine: I think my neurons disconnected right now because whaaa????

daddypussy: OH ISN'T THIS A GREAT TIME TO ADD HYUNJIN BACK?

Bin: A for effort Minho, A for effort

day6!!!: Someone do the honours, im too lazyy

Bin: bro you're the one who removed him

day6!!!: when

Bin: yesterday…?

day6!!!: when did I ask

chris: AGAJJAMSDJKDKDKSJDJD

baby: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Bin: YOU RUDE MF, JISUNG HOLD ME BACK

sunshine: WAIT WHAT

sunshine: Y ME

sunshine: BUT OKAY SURE

day6!!!: :D

aussie: ill just add Hyunjin back b4 we start a world war 5

daddypussy: huh

baby: wat

day6!!!: bro I know you're dumb but U CANT BE THAT DUMB

chris: I'm sobbing, we skipped one year of war

baby: didn't know, couldn't feel

baby: flew right past us liek a breeze  
  


_aussie added kkamidaddy to Singles Club_

  
baby: HAHAHAHA HE JUST DID A SUPER SAIYAN MOVE TO AVOID

aussie: S H U T U P U R T R AP

kkamidaddy: OMG I'M BACK

kkamidaddy: Ik y'all miss me heh

kkamidaddy: so what did I miss 

daddypussy: jisung

chris: jisung

Bin: jisung

baby: jisung

day6!!!: jisung

aussie: jisung

sunshine: Felix dumbass moment

sunshine:.

sunshine: hOld uP sUsan wHattTtt

kkamidaddy: bros-

kkamidaddy: u can't just throw me under bus like dat

daddypussy: we just did

sunshine:???

_kkamidaddy has left the chat_

baby: HAHAHAHAHAHA

day6!!!: @aussie you should learn from him

aussie: shut up Mr.ilooklikeday6wonpil

sunshine: WAIT SO IS ANYONE GG TO XPLAIN TO ME???

sunshine: HELLO?

sunshine: HEY I CAN SEE YOU ALL READING MY TEXT

sunshine: JERKS


	11. temporary on hiatus

Hello! I'm sorry but I'll put this fic on hiatus for the moment. Some of you, who's been following me from stan twt may realised that I moved accounts.

My other aus were also put on hold temporarily and I'll be only focusing on one short Jisung centric au on twitter. It's all planned out and I'm just left with updating it whenever I'm free of assignments and school so if you would love to read it, you can check it out here! :https://twitter.com/JISUNHAE/status/1292317823184773120?s=19

Once again I'm really sorry ><

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this so far <3 What are your thoughts? Comment down below what would you love to see next


End file.
